


Philosophy- Second Installment: Jean-Paul Sartre

by HappyCamperSunny



Series: #philosophywithcannibals [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #SaveHannibalCampaignFic, Fics for Hannibal, HelpHannibal, I couldn't make it any shorter, Jean-Paul Sartre - Freeform, No Drabble, Other, Philosophy, SaveHannibalCampaignFic, Season 1 Episode 3, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCamperSunny/pseuds/HappyCamperSunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"L'enfer c'est les autres."<br/>Starts right after Will's famous "It's not very smart to piss off a man who thinks about killing people for a living" line and takes place during the car ride back to the FBI.<br/>Important SaveHannibal information inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philosophy- Second Installment: Jean-Paul Sartre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/gifts).



> Hello again :)  
> This is obviously gifted to drinkbloodlikewine for seconding the Sartre prompt and signing the petition.  
> I was in a Sartre-kind of mood, so here it is :)
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> \- http://idontfindyouthatinteresting.co.uk/post/123241073415/from-9pm-et-on-thursday-9th-july-use  
> ALL INFO CONCERNING THURSDAY  
> \- https://www.thunderclap.it/projects/28543-save-hannibal  
> PLEASE HELP TO MAKE THE NEW HASHTAG TREND BY SIGNING UP TO THUNDERCLAP
> 
> Want your favorite Philosopher discussed by Will and Hannibal?  
> Then please sign this petition https://www.change.org/p/nbc-netflix-what-are-you-thinking-renew-hannibal-nbc to save Hannibal and get back to me :)  
> I'll gift a fic to you, as soon as my understanding of their philosophy is comprehensive enough to write it :)  
> Please add what part of their philosophy you want me to focus on (e.g. Kant- categorical imperative, not Critique of pure reason)  
> You can "reach" me here or on twitter @sunnyblondangel :) Please use the hashtag #philosophywithcannibals :)
> 
> Concerning Sartre: I have a feeling that I screwed some parts of his philosophy up...a little bit. If you find glaring mistakes, please let me know, I'd love your input :) Thank you so much for reading this :)

 

> L'enfer c'est les autres. - Jean-Paul Sartre, Huis Clos

 

 Will shut the door to the driver's seat with a resounding thwack and ignited the engine without pause.   
It was at the first red light that he finally payed attention to his companion again.  
"Human society can be utterly despicable sometimes.“  
Will only gave an irritated snort „First Freddie Lounds and now you are butchering Sartre, Dr.Lecter?“ 

"L'enfer c'est les autres. Interesting association."  
"Not really. Seeing hell in others isn't exactly a rare occurrence in my line of work." 

"Probably not. Yet being threatened to be denounced as insane might be."  
Will didn't need to look over to the passenger seat to feel the weight of Dr.Lecter's full attention on him.  "Denounced?" his hands clenched on the steering wheel. „Denunciation can only be successful if there is something to report.“  
  
„History illustrates in many instances that society doesn’t need factual evidence to consider claims as truthful.“  
The stoplight switched to green and Will focused on the street again. „Are you worried about my reputation, Dr.Lecter?“

„Less about your reputation than about the possible effect such claims might have on you.“  
A frown settled on Will’s face „I don’t care about the popular opinion on my sanity“, he gave the psychiatrist a quick glance while changing the lane, „Or would you, professionally, recommend that as a liable measure?“  
The doctor inclined his head with a faint, amused smile „Most certainly not. Still, human beings tend to build their self concept on the perceptions of others.“  
„And I assist them in building theirs with mine. No one can escape perception.“

„Of course. The second one is perceived, one is robbed of their humanity; they become an object to be judged and classified.  
While this remains reciprocal, it’s human’s plight to desire to be seen as an individual“, another trace of a smile appeared on the doctor’s face, „And to alleviate it, we savagely objectify others.“

That, finally, eased his frown „Yeah, by ruthlessly perceiving them. Or raping, torturing, murdering or cannibalizing them if that isn’t enough.“  
„Or loving them.“  
„The worst of them all: putting your endless desire to perceive and be perceived by someone over their individuality. Even our positive emotions are cruel.“ Will’s lips were set in a firm hook of a smile.

„Then offering yourself to be cannibalized by an other would be the most selfless expression of love.“  
A startled laugh sounded in the car. „No desire is self-less, Dr.Lecter. If someone desired to be eaten, they would objectify their cannibal just as much.“  
An interested spark appeared in the Doctor’s eyes, well hidden, yes, but still noticed.  
„According to Sartre, sex is the individuals attempt to see and be seen by their partner; to be realized as and to realize their subjectivity.  
Still, no matter how deep the desire, it always remains unfulfilled at the moment of completion: one’s own pleasure overwhelms any recognition of the other one had hoped for.“

„Orgasm ruins everything. And keeping it at bay prevents complete surrender to pleasure and the realization of individuality. No matter what, we all lose at the end“, Will gave another tight smile, „The pitfall of cannibalism nearly becomes appealing.“  
„One is willingly left behind, while the other realized their subjectivity and died with no regard for the one who assisted them. There is a tragic poetry to the thought.“ The psychiatrist supplied.  
„Some might consider it to be worth it“, Will hesitated for a second. „Experiencing ultimate freedom and dying in the very moment of realizing it, while dodging ever losing it again.“

Again, amusement curled around the doctor’s lips „By this standard, dear Will, the“-  
„Cannibal becomes the self-less one, I know.“  
  
Will finally reached the freeway and missed the intrigued, pleased glint only barely concealed in dark eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> In the queue so far:  
> -"For" me: Hegel (dialectic), Prof.Dancy (particularist moral philosophy)  
> -Amelita: John Locke (Letters Concerning Toleration)  
> -Elysian_Wyrd: John Stuart Mill (Utilitarism)  
> -Pandassassin: Nietzsche (Determinism)  
> -Tayo_Ann: Aristotle (Nicomachean Ethics)


End file.
